Study Time
by LoveToRead404
Summary: Riley goes to the library to study all the time. But, one day she notices a new guy at the checkout desk. When they start to talk and hangout what will happen? Will sparks fly? (5SOS)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So, I got a P.M. the other day asking if I would write a story that focused more on Riley and 5SOS instead of my usual Maya and 5SOS. And, seeing as we are at the point where I have written enough stories that Maya has been with each band member, I decided I would give this a shot. I will say, I'm a bit nervous about this. I don't usually connect with Riley's character as much as I do with Maya's but, I am going to give this a chance. This is the first chapter and after reading it I REALLY hope you guys will review and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

As I walked into the library for the third time this week, I couldn't help mentally patting myself on the back. I had studied almost every day, either at home or at the library, for my upcoming history exam. I was bound to pass, which made me really happy. You see, I'm what some people would call a geek and what others would call a popular girl. The truth is, I'm a little bit of both. I'm popular but, I like to make good grades. Another truth: I don't have time for this. I need to study so that I can pass that exam, not sitting here contemplating how people view me and what category of people, aka 'click', I'm put into. So, I wipe these thoughts from my brain and walk as quietly as possible into the somewhat small library. I walk through the long hallway that leads from the entrance doors to the check out/ return desk and pause. I always stop to say hello to the girl, Annabeth, that works here. She's around my age and over the years we've become pretty good friends. However, today, Annabeth isn't here. Instead, a guy around my age, maybe a little older, stands behind the counter helping an older lady check out her books. He's kind of tall, with shaggy light brown hair and beautiful midnight blue eyes. I also noticed that he had a nice smile. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I silently watched his interaction with the lady. I smiled as I watched him joke around and laugh with her before offering to help her carry her books outside. After gathering the books into his arms, he allowed the lady to lead the way. I could tell that he was straining under so many books though so, I decided I would help. I walked over and tapped the tall stranger on the shoulder. Apparently, not my best move. The boy turned around to quickly and I didn't have time to move. As he turned, it was like slow motion. The stacked books that he was carrying started to shake before he bumped into me. The books all crashed to the floor seconds before I also fell.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm SO sorry" he said as he leaned down to help me.

" It's fine. I'm fine." I said as I looked up at him.

He was a lot closer than I had originally thought. In other words, he was _right_ in front of me. His face had a look of nervousness on it and I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, that probably made him think I had brain damage or something, so I explained.

" I'm sorry but you look so scared and I just thought it was kind of funny. That, and, when I tapped on your shoulder, I had planned on helping you carry the books but instead, I just made a mess"

He thought a moment about what I said before a smile started to appear on his face. In that moment, I realized how much I really liked that smile. It was sincere and oh so nice to see. Somewhere in the room, I heard a person talking. I was fully prepared to ignore them and just keep enjoying this moment I was having but, no. The stranger apparently had better manners than me because at the sound of the voice he tore his gaze from me and started to pick up the books that surrounded us. As I sat there and watched, I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks. Hoping to hide it, I quickly started to pick up books as well. After they were all picked up, we followed the lady to her car and neatly stacked them in the back seat. The lady climbed into her car and closed the door. As we started to walk away though we heard her call out a thank you as she drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey hey hey! I am back by popular demand lol. I do have chapter two here but, first, I got three reviews for the first chapter:**_

 ** _tomfeltonlover1991 said:_** Absolutely love this. Can't wait to read more.

 _ **Reply: I am SO glad you like it! I was kind of worried... but, I'm happy you like it!**_

 ** _brittany DeBose said:_** Love this, waiting for more

 _ **Reply: Ahh! You ARE reading my stories! YAY! Anyway, happy to know you like it:)**_

 ** _AngelGirl said:_** Is it Ashton?

 _ **Reply: I am really sorry AngelGirl, I consider you a good friend but... I still can't tell you. You'll have to read on! ;)**_

 _ **Okay, those are all the reviews. I know some of you are probably asking about my reaction to Brittany DeBose' review. You see, Brittany is my sister in law and last time I visited her, I showed her this site in hopes that she would read my stories. And she did! So yeah... Anyway, here is chapter two! When you're done, please PLEASE don't forget to review! Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

When me and mystery boy get back inside, he walks behind the counter. So I , not being very good at the whole flirting thing, or talking to guys in general, just decide to start walking off.

" Hey wait!" I hear him call after me.

I turn around to see him jogging towards me so I stand and wait.

" Are you going to tell me your name" he asked.

" Oh! Sorry, my name is Riley" I tell him.

" Cool, well, I'm Ashton"

I stand there waiting for him to say something else, something more, but he doesn't. Instead, we stand there in awkward silence. I barely notice though, due to the fact that I am mentally scolding myself. Why can't I be like Maya, my best friend? Why can't I be bold and flirtatious? I mean, I have _tried_ to flirt, but it never ends well. Instead of the guy flirting back or asking for my name or number or whatever, I always just end up embarrassing myself.

"So, I was wondering" Ashton starts nervously.

I snap back to reality and give him my full attention.

" I get off in, like, an hour so... Would you, I don't know, maybe want to grab a coffee or some lunch with me"

I almost laugh at how nervous he is. It would seem that for right now, I'm not the only person here that is terrible at flirting. I do think it's cute though, the way he asked me, and he seems nice. But, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I barley know him. Heck, I DON'T know him.

"Um..." I trailed off not sure what my answer would be.

* * *

 ** _AngelGirl was right! Our mystery boy is Ashton!_**

 ** _P.S. Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright guys guys this is short and sweet but, beware, it is the finale chapter so... Enjoys!**_

 _ **tomfeltonlover1991 said:**_ Dang i almost though it was luke. Lol but I cant wait to see what happens next. Update soon please.

 _ **Reply: Haha! Sorry, not Luke but oh well. :)**_

 _ **foreverby1self said:**_ evergirl2000, every time I get a notification about my gmail I get extremely excited, because I know that the notification is about one of your stories and I love your stories. Seriously, when I was in the middle of reading Dance Lessons I dreamed of your story,like I dreamt that I was in your story. Only, I was just watching the whole thing like a movie if that makes sense. I hope it does. Can't wait for the next chapter. Keep up the awesome writing.

 _ **Reply: Aww! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me that you said this! Thank you!**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ Great story, l am really loving it.

 _ **Reply: I'm so glad!**_

 _ **AngelGirl said:**_ I knew it

Love it queen! See ya soon!

 _ **Reply: Haha! Love you too! :)**_

 _ **Alright guys, it's been a lot of fun but here we are so, signing off for the last time on Study Time,**_

 _ **~LoveToRead404**_

 _ **P.S. For those of you who did not notice, my new username is LoveToRead404. What do you think?**_

* * *

"Sure" I hear myself saying.

For a moment, I'm excited. I have a date! With a really hot, nice guy! But then my good girl side kicks in and suddenly I'm questioning my decision. Should I have said no? I mean, yeah I want to go on the date with him but with exams so close and... As I look into his eyes, my questions fade away. I made him happy.

" Well, um, I have to go study..." I say.

" Oh! Yeah of course! Sorry. But um, I'll see you in a little bit?" He asks.

"Yes. I can't wait" I say before smiling at him and walking away. I was very excited for my date but for right now, it's Study Time.


End file.
